Recently, when users use notebooks, tablet PCs, or the like, the users use external monitors through High Definition Multimedia Interfaces (HDMIs), miracast, short-range wireless communication, or the like, so as to use wider screens. For example, a user may perform internet browsing, perform word/excel documentation, watch videos, or play games using only an external monitor in the state where a notebook or a tablet PC outputs a setting screen on a white background.